


Family

by BowTy_TheWritingPupper



Series: 100-Word Story Collection: The Umbrella Academy [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 100-word stories are hard, Character Study, Good Riddance 2020, Introspection, Not Beta Read, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTy_TheWritingPupper/pseuds/BowTy_TheWritingPupper
Summary: Family.  Season One Allison Introspection.  Hopefully, this one reads more positively than the last two.  I’m not going to lie, I really struggled with this one.  Hope everyone has a happy new year and an amazing 2021!
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Patrick (The Umbrella Academy), Claire & Allison Hargreeves
Series: 100-Word Story Collection: The Umbrella Academy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077863
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Family

Family is a complicated thing. They can represent so much yet mean so little at once. The Umbrella Academy. I hesitate to call it a true family. Some people- Vanya and Luther- I felt somewhat attached to. However, it didn't last. I thought I'd finally found a true family in Patrick and Claire, but my own screwed up perception of what that meant jeopardized any chance I had with them. I won't give up on Claire, though. Of every relationship I've had, ours means the most. Family is confusing, frustrating, and difficult, but it's to truly know it is amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope you liked it. Please leave a kudos, share, and comment if you liked it. Longer stories (of much better quality) are coming soon.


End file.
